Martin Gordon
Biography The world seems to have discovered Martin Gordon backwards. His first band Sparks have recently returned to international prominence thanks to their repetitive falsetto twittering and equally falsetto dancing; his second band Jet, despite accusations of not being Australian, are now acclaimed as the first supergroup of glam, and their recordings sell more today than they did when they were first released, although this is by definition not a significant achievement. His third band Radio Stars have been recently rediscovered by lovers of pop music with a veneer of humour disguised by electric guitars, and their catalogue has been made available once more to the masses. In the intervening years between these bands and the present day, this intrepid musical warrior has travelled the globe, recording in India with Asha Bhosle and Boy George, in the UK with George Michael, Primal Scream and Kylie, in Germany with the Tiger Lillies, in Morocco, Ghana, the Gambia, Bali, Pakistan, Egypt, Turkey and, perhaps most notably, in France with the Rolling Stones. Spending a year working on Sezen Aksu’s album in Istanbul reminded him of the joys of hogwash, and he returned to his roots with a series of solo recordings that critics have, perhaps accurately, referred to as the Mammal Trilogy. ‘Baboon’ (2003) was based loosely on the work of Carl Jung. ‘Hogwash’ (2004) was even more loosely based on the work of Dr Alex Comfort, and ‘God’ (2005) was based tremendously loosely upon the work of God, who also contributed backing vocals. Following this burst of effort, 2006 saw the release of a book (the ‘Companion Volume to God’s on His Lunchbreak’), a box set (the ‘Mammal Trilogy’) and a best-of compilation (‘How Am I Doing So Far?’). The fourth part of the so-called Mammal Trilogy,'The World is Your Lobster', was released in 2007, and he made his solo debut in Boston in August of the same year. In a bizarre homage to 34 years of Martin Gordon's music, he performed as support act to himself in London in March 2008, when his former band Radio Stars reformed for one night to mark the release of 'Something For The Weekend', a collection of live recordings from the 70s. 'Time Gentlemen Please', the fifth part of the Mammal Trilogy and based geographically upon string theory, was released in (2009), and the sixth and final episode of the Trilogy, 'Include Me Out' based strategically on the theory that ex-pope Ratzinger has no clothes other than his one set of white holy-looking robes which he wears for purely practical reasons, appeared in 2013. See Radiant Future Records for further details. Discography Albums * Include Me Out / 2013 * Time Gentlemen Please / 2009 * The World is Your Lobster / 2007 * How Am I Doing So Far? / 2006 * The Mammal Trilogy / 2006 * God's On His Lunchreak (Please Call Back) / 2005 * The Joy of More Hogwash / 2004 * The Baboon in the Basement / 2003 * also appeared on albums by Sparks, Jet, John's Children and Radio Stars EPs * Stop It, Radio Stars Singles * Single-name, Artist-name or * A-Side, Artist-name / B-side 1, Artist-name / B-side 2, Artist-name Appears On Compilations * Compilation Title, Label-name Soundtracks * Soundtrack Title, Label-name Mix CDs * Mix CD Title Radio Shows * Radio Show Title Further reading Artist website: http://www.martingordon.de Category:Artists